


You've Got The Touch

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Crack, Humor, Intersex Loki, Lingerie, Loving Marriage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance is no barrier</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got The Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/gifts), [Hermaline75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/gifts), [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/gifts), [Magicandmalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Party Time in the Pressure Cooker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269927) by [needleyecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy). 



> Hey guys, so I gift this to three people, one Needleyecandy whose chapter 11 of the fifth installment of her fated series inspired this fic, Hermaline75 who encouraged me to write phone sex and TheBookHunter who helped me out with this fic. Thank you ladies, I hope you enjoy and CoCoKrispies who also helped me out with this . There is a movie reference in here, let's see if you can spot it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Two weeks, that's how long Thor had been gone. It was a family event, which Loki said he wanted no part of. He did like Thor's family, just wanted to stay home with their two children.

Now, he was getting ready for bed when he heard a noise coming from their dungeon.

"You two better not be playing with the crocodile, he needs rest. If you must, play with the creature that lives in the swamp! And then sleep, remember big day tomorrow!" Loki called out.

"Yes Father!" they both answered back.

"And Mary Shelly, no torturing your brother before bed, you can do that in the morning even machines need rest dear!" he called again.

"Oh fine, but it's no fun waiting till morning!" his daughter called back.

"Speaking of things to do before bed, you two did your homework right?" he called out.

"I did father" Mary Shelly replied, of course Loki never suspected her of not doing them. Their son Poe, on the other hand….

"Son…hmmm?" Loki called.

"I'll go do my home work, oof!" he called back.

"Good, then you can play with your sister afterwards get some rest" Loki called out. He could hear them running around, then going to their rooms.

Pleased, he got into bed and took his phone calling his husband. It took one ring, before he heard Thor answer.

"Hello" he said.

"Querido" Loki whispered.

"Cara Mia" Thor replied breathless.

"I miss you, this bed is so cold without you" Loki said.

"I yearn for you my darling" Thor said.

"You are alone Querido?" Loki asked.

"Yes" Thor said waiting for what Loki wanted him to do next as he lay on his bed leaning against the bed frame.

"Put your phone on speaker, then place it between the pillows" Loki instructed.

Thor did as Loki requested, placing the phone between the pillows then putting it on speaker mode.

"It's done" Thor said.

"Very good, now tell me what are you wearing?" Loki asked.

"Black briefs" Thor said.

"I am wearing a black lace lingerie, the same one you bought me for our wedding night" Loki said. 

"Oh Cara Bella, I wish I were there to take that off you, slowly kissing your body letting my hands roam on you, worshiping you like you deserve. Letting my fingers slip between your legs" Thor said huskily.

"Querido, I want you, take off your boxers slowly then run your fingers up and down your pulse" Loki murmured.

Thor gradually took off his boxers, he was already half hard as he ran his fingers on his pulse, he closed his eyes and the image of Loki kissing and nipping it appeared before him.

"Are picturing me now? Tell me everything I'm doing to you" Loki moaned softly.

"Always, you're kissing my pulse and my chest then your hand is sliding down my body; your fingers are touching my aching cock, then one slips inside me …oh Cara mia".

Thor gasps and moans feeling his fingers moving inside him shaking in pleasure as he hears Loki's breathing become heavier.

"Oh Mon Cherie!" Loki moaned.

"Loki, that's French!" Thor moaned as his breathing matched Loki's, it amazed them that even miles apart they can shorten the distance with just words.

"Oui!" Loki panted as he pumped and fingered himself along with Thor.

"W-what am I doing to you? T-tell me C-cara M-mia" Thor stuttered.

"I…feel your lips close on me, sucking and licking every part of me, your fingers are inside me now, exploring touching. Now, I feel you inside me, you're…oh Querido yes! Move inside me, deeper, faster" Loki moaned.

He felt his body shiver with desire, as he heard Thor's rumbled moan, he knew they were both close now, just a little bit more.

"Close Mon Cherie?" Loki panted.

"Yes, Oh Cara Mia yes!" Thor moaned feeling that tight knot in his stomach about to come undone. They climaxed together, both catching their breath.

"I miss you, I can't wait till you come home tomorrow" Loki said his breathing now back to normal.

"I miss you too, my darling, I will be with you soon" Thor said.

"Yes, come home to me so I can show you all of me" Loki said promise evident in his voice.

"I love you" Thor murmured.

"I love you too" Loki muttered softly.

 

The next day, Loki found himself painting with his pet Venus fly trap in his bed room, when he heard the kids call out to him.

"Coming!" he called back walking out of his bedroom.

When he got downstairs, there was Thor kissing their foreheads he looked up and their eyes met like it was the first time they met.

"Cara mia, you look enchanting as ever" Thor said as he watched Loki approach him wearing that black lace dress he liked.

"Querido" Loki said as Thor pulled him close kissing him passionately.

 When they broke for air, their children made noises of disapproval. They were never really comfortable when they displayed affections, not in front of them.

"Can we play pin the tail on uncle Laufey?" they asked eagerly.

"Have you done your homework?" Loki asked.

"Yes father" they both said.

"Very well then go on, and do feed the creature in the swamp" Loki said.

They both nodded and ran off leaving them both alone.

 "Cara Mia, I want you all to myself" Thor breathed sensually on Loki's ear.

"Well then, that can be arranged Querido" Loki replied as he took Thor upstairs to their bed room and was promptly pinned on their bed.

"Cara Bella, I long for you" Thor whispered on Loki's skin.

"Mon Cherie, show me" Loki sighed.

"Loki that's French! Speak some more" Thor said in rapture as he planted kisses all over Loki's body.

"Je t'adore, Mon amour, où est mon livre, Oh mon Dieu!" Loki gasped as he felt one of Thor's fingers slip underneath his lingerie and enter between his legs.

"Querida, I love those sounds you make just for me" Thor said kissing his ear lobe.

"Querido, I need you" Loki moaned as Thor's finger went deeper and hit that bundle of nerves inside him.

They both stripped with lighting speed as a thunder storm raged outside, the rain pounding on the windows.

"S-such p-perfect w-weather, just like on our wedding night" Loki moaned as he gripped the sheets while Thor was between his legs.

Thor hummed causing Loki to almost climax as he kissed back up and slipped between his legs.

"Oh Querido" Loki gasped as Thor began to move.

"Querida, let me hear you" Thor implored as Loki wrapped his legs around his waist kissing him with a fiery passion. Loki let his inner walls contract around Thor, oh this felt so good.

"Cara Mia, yes, keep doing that oh my love" Thor encouraged as he felt Loki's hands slide down his back.

Loki let his muscles contract again, he savored the sounds coming out of Thor as he did so.

"Mon Chérie rapide, plus profond" Loki moaned as their rhythm began to speed up.

"Loki, that's French! Oh darling!" Thor breathed as he changed his angle and hit that bundle of nerves deep inside of his husband.

"Oh Querido! Yes! Right there!" Loki moaned intensely letting out an almost feral growl. Thor always loved it when he made animal noises.

Thor kissed him hungrily in response as they moved faster, till they felt their climax wash over them. They rode it out together, clinging to each other till they were over their high.

"Querido, that was amazing, how I missed you" Loki sighed happily as they cuddled together in the afterglow.

"I missed you too my darling, it felt like forever without you" Thor said kissing Loki's forehead.

Loki kissed him deeply, letting his hands roam on Thor. Thor moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue battle with Loki's for control.

"Querido, you'll always have me forever and beyond" Loki breathed between kisses.

"Cara Mia, I feel the same" Thor said tenderly wrapping his arms around his husband. It felt good to be home.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
